Frenemies?
by musicvip78
Summary: Seungri/OC fic. What would happen if your mortal enemy suddenly had the desire to date you?
1. Chapter 1

Sunhee's POV

*Beep, Beep, Beep* My alarm clock went off, causing me to bolt straight off my bed. "Bwo? What happened? Fire! FIRE!" I screamed, running around my room in confusion.

"Sunhee-ah, calm down, will you? It's just your alarm clock!" , my mom exclaimed, walking into my bedroom. I stopped right on my tracks.

"Mianhae, umma," I muttered sheepishly, looking down at the floor. My mom chuckled.

"Gwenchanaeyo, sweetie," she replied, "but you better get ready. Miyoung called. She's coming in 45 minutes." With that, she walked out of the room. I sighed and walked over to my huge poster of Myungsoo. "Hi, baby, whatcha doin'?" I asked the poster dreamily. I blew a kiss in the poster's direction, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Yup, my name is Kim Sunhee. I'm in my senior year of high school. I'm Korean, as you can probably tell from my name, and I'm pretty crazy, which explains why I don't have many friends at my snobby private school. I love Infinite, as you can tell from that huge poster of Kim Myungsoo I have in my room. My best and only friend is Jung Miyoung. Together we crack jokes, fool around, go crazy about Infinite, and pretty much have a good time!

I hobbled down the stairs while trying to put on my socks. I adjusted my skirt properly before sitting down at the table. My dad was busy reading the newspaper like he had an test on it or something. "Hey dad," I said as I flipped my plate right side up. No response. I looked at him blankly and decided to try again, this time with a bit more energy. "Sup, dad, how's it goin'?" He flipped a page. I shrugged and gave up. I was used to it. I began digging into the delicious omelette and rice. Halfway through my breakfast, my dad suddenly said, "oh, hi Sunhee-ah, welcome!" I blinked at him and went back to my breakfast.

After I finished, I rushed out to put on my shoes. "See ya, mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I jogged to the intersection where Miyoung and I always meet. I stood around listening to Infinite's Paradise on my iPod as I waited for her. Finally, I saw her wavy brown hair. "Hey!" I yelled as she came closer. She grinned and waved back. "Sup?" She said as she finally reached where I was. "Yah, Miyoung-ah, you seriously made me run, you know? Give me some more time, arasso?" I said in Korean as we walked down the hill nearby to our school.

"Arasso. That is, if you wanna be late!" She said with a laugh as she ran down the hill.

"Yah, wait up!" I yelled before running after her.

We actually got to school pretty early so we went to the cafeteria and got chocolate milk. Then we parted ways since I had Band and she had Biology. I went to my locker and got my saxophone case. I can actually play a lot of Infinite songs on my saxophone, which I'm pretty proud of. I was struggling to walk with my case in one hand and the chocolate milk mini-carton in my hands when I bumped straight into someone, accidentally spilling chocolate milk all over them. Their papers fell all over the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I gushed before kneeling down to pick up the papers. As I rose up to give it to them, I heard them, I mean him, swearing softly in Korean. "Umm, are you Korean?" I asked, looking up to face five super-hot guys glaring at me like today was my last day on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunhee's POV

I looked up at these guys nervously. They seemed really pissed. Especially the one in the front, the one I bumped into. This guy had black spiked hair, horrible, sickening dark circles around his eyes, and was pretty well-built, which would be hot if he didn't have that ugly pout on his face. He had chocolate milk all over his uniform which (under normal circumstances) would have made me laugh, but his intense death glare made me control myself. After two minutes of getting glared at, I finally snapped. "Okay, look here buddy, I really don't know what your problem is, but I accidentally bumped into you, okay? Would you just chill and move on?" I asked them, my hands on my waist and my foot tapping impatiently.

"Yah, Seungri-ah, give her a break! She did it by accident!" One of the boys called from behind. He stepped forward and I got a better look at him. He had black hair with purple highlights on his bangs. He had this really cute and funny smile, really small eyes, and a slightly large nose. He's the type most people would call ugly, but he looked really cute to me. "Umm are you Korean?" He asked me in the language, handing me my saxophone case. "Neh, kamsamnida!" I replied, taking my case from him. He smiled. "No problem. I'm Daesung, by the way."

Another guy stepped out. He had a baseball cap that said 'Fantastic Baby' and this really cute eye-smile. He took off his cap to reveal a mohawk and held his hand up in a peace sign. "Sup, Youngbae here." I nodded and held my hand up in a peace sign too.

Then, another guy stepped out. He had these huge glasses that made him look pretty nerdy, and he smiled a very gummy but adorable smile. "Hi, I'm Jiyong. Nice to meet you." I nodded dreamily and he laughed. "So cute!" He said and ruffled my hair.

Then the tallest guy came up to me and held out his hand. "Seunghyun here. What's your name?" He said, shaking my hand with a lopsided grin on his face. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten my manners to these people. I bowed and stood up, a huge grin plastered on my face. "Hi , Kim Sunhee-ibnida!" I said, looking at them one by one. Then my eyes fell on the little sourpuss in the front. "Who's the panda face? Is he part of your little gang too?" I asked with a frown. Jiyong laughed and threw and arm around Seungri's shoulders. "This, my dear, is Seungri. The maknae of our little group, the playboy, the spoiled brat. Say hi, Seungri-ah!" Jiyong giggled, squishing Seungri's face affectionately. "Forget it, hyung, I'm not saying anything to an ugly little bug like her." With that, he walked away to the boys washroom. I stared at him blankly and turned back to the others. "So, you guys, are you new here? I haven't seen you around!"

"Oh that's because we just graduated from the ESL program. We get to join the regular program this year. We actually came here as foreign exchange students last year. But we liked it so much that we moved here permanently. We just had to become more fluent in English and we completed the ESL program last summer. Now we're in the regular program." I looked at Youngbae, who had just finished speaking, in awe. Wow, these guys are smart! Daesung looked at my case. "Hey, do you have Band right now?"

"Neh, hey you have Band too, right? And you play the flute, right?" I said looking at his flute case.

"Yup! Let's head to the band room!" Saying this, he picked up his flute case. We waved goodbye to the others and headed to the band room. As soon as we reached the front door of the room, Daesung looked back at me and gave me a bright, toothy grin, causing me to blush tomato red. My heart skipped a beat. Why do I feel this way? What's going on? I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside and headed into the band room.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungri's POV

'Aish! What a stupid girl! Pabo! Can't even see where she's going!' I thought furiously as I tried to get the stains on my shirt off. She had made such a huge stain on it with her stupid chocolate milk! I scrubbed and scrubbed and I finally gave up. I found a hoodie and I put it on instead. I spiked my hair up, straightened my hoodie, and headed out. Seunghyun hyung was waiting for me outside the the bathroom. "Yah, Seungri-ah, why are you so damn serious about everything? Calm down, will you? She spilled it by accident! Plus, she's pretty cute!" He exclaimed, clapping my shoulders. I shrugged his hands off and started heading to my locker, but Seunghyun hyung caught up with me. "Seungri-ah, why are you being so serious? Calm yourself down, nothin' to fear..." And he went off into a lecture/rap about why I should calm down and how that idiot of a girl was cute. I calmly got my stuff out of my locker, but as I shut the locker door, he started repeating my name over and over again. I finally snapped. I shut the door violently and turned on him. "Hyung, I will not apologize to that miserable midget of a girl who got my shirt stained. She's one of those typical drama- type characters, all girly and cute. I hate those types and I refuse to speak to her," I said through clenched teeth. "Now move over and let me get to class ." With that, I walked off, oblivious to hyung's yelling.

Sunhee's POV

"Good morning, class!" said . "I'd like you to warm up for about five minutes and then we'll begin." I reached into my bag to get out my favourite piece of music when I accidentally bumped into Daesung who was sitting next to me. Our papers fell to the floor. Seriously? Come on, how many times do I have to drop stuff today? I bent down to pick up the papers when I noticed that we both had the same piece of music. I picked them up and gave it to him. "Oppa, you play Fur Elise on your flute too?" I asked him. He nodded. "You have no idea how many people think I'm weird for doing that. It's always 'It's a piano piece, you idiot!'. Then again, I'm already labelled an idiot in this school." He laughed, flashing me his cute smile. Then we stopped laughing and looked at each other. His unbelievably small but adorable eyes held a mischievous glint. "Sunhee-ah, wanna show these people how idiotic we are?" I immediately understood him and stood up with a sly grin, saxophone in my hands. "One, two, and-a one, two, three!" We broke into a duet performance of Fur Elise. I knew half the class was staring at me like I had finally lost it, and the other half was laughing at me like there was no tomorrow, but I didn't are. This was fun! We kept playing until Mr. Sullivan came back. He complimented us on our enthusiasm but advised us to pick a more appropriate piece to play next time. As we sat down, Daesung and I grinned at each other. Boy, I had a feeling we were gonna be really good friends.

Seungri's POV

For the rest of the day, the hyungs criticized me for being so harsh on that Sunhee girl. Just when I thought they would finally stop, Seunghyun hyung came up with a wild theory that I actually really liked her which was why I got mad at her, like those dramas back in Korea. I told him to shut up but he retorted that I was his oldest hyung so I couldn't order him around, which was true. So I had deal with Jiyong hyung and Bae hyung developing this theory into a possible script for a movie for the rest of the day. Daesung hyung, on the other hand, was actually seriously mad at me for treating that girl harshly. What a sensitive little baby.

As I walked home, I started thinking about if I had actually been pretty harsh on her. She did seem very apologetic... Pfft, yeah, right! She didn't even say 'sorry'! I just shook my head in frustration and continued walking home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunhee's POV

That kid Seungri and I became sworn enemies over the next two months or so. We attempted (and succeeded, sometimes) to humiliate each other so much that people thought we liked each other a lot which was why we tried to embarrass each other so much (don't ask me where they got that idea from). One moment he would be "accidentally" dropping a banana peel at the moment I walk by (and making supposedly arrogant faces to impress his little posse of drooling girls) and the next moment I would be tripping him with my foot "by mistake" as he walked past me (which resulted in death glares from his fangirls). We hated each other so much, people in school actually bet on what we'd do to each other next.

Meanwhile, Daesung oppa and I became really good friends. If it weren't for Miyoung, he would have been my best friend. He was a fun guy to talk to and we had so much in common! After a month or so, I started crushing on him little. I would try to impress him as much as I could but he still didn't notice me. Oh well, he will eventually.

It was a normal Thursday. I hurried into the cafe after rushing home and changing. I was 5 minutes late, but my super sweet boss didn't mind. I quickly got behind the counter and jumped right into work.

Now, just because I have a part- time job, doesn't mean I'm desperately poor. My family is actually pretty well-off, if not filthy rich like Miyoung. But I'm very independent (if I do say so myself!), so my parents and I agreed that I'll pay a small part of my school fees, since I couldn't earn enough to pay for the total amount. That's why I got a job.

I was about to finish up and leave since I had to get it half an hour before the other person came to fill in. As I headed to the kitchen door to grab my stuff, I watched the front door open to reveal none other than the panda face from this morning. I groaned in my head and tried to walk away, but he thought I was a waiter so he called me. "Hey, waitress, can't you hear me? I'm not in the mood for another fight," he yelled. I clenched my fists and walked over to him.

"Hi, panda, what would you like? How about some broccoli for those ugly dark circles of yours? Oh wait, that's right, this a coffee shop! We don't sell them! Guess you're stuck looking like a panda for the rest of your life!"

" Oh, crap! It's you! Why are you here, pabo? Hitting on some of the waiters, I see!"

"Bwo? I work here, you idiot! And speak for yourself! I heard you flirt with some of the younger teachers in school!"

"You would do the same thing if you wanted good marks desperately!" And we argued on and on, back and forth, until I told him to piss off or my filthy rich friend Miyoung would make sure he died a painful death. That was when he stopped. He stared at me for a full minute. "Yah, Seungri, anyone home? Stop staring at me! Euh, byuntae!" I said, waving my hands in front of his face. He suddenly grabbed my hands and sat me down on the chair next to him. He then sat down across from me. "Look here, Sunhee-ah, answer my question properly: do you know Jung Miyoung?"

"Of course I know her! She's my best friend! We're stuck to each other like leeches in school! How can you not notice?"

"Perfect! Can you do something for me?"

"What do you want?" I wasn't liking the sound of this. What if he tricked me? I didn't trust him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me nervously.

"I need you to be my girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunhee's POV

"I need you to be my girlfriend." What the hell was he thinking saying something like that to me? I jerked my hand away from his grip.

"Bwo? Yah, stop joking!"

"Aniyo! I'm serious! I need you to help me! Please, be my girlfriend!" Saying this he took my hand again.

"How is dating me gonna help you?"

"You see, jagiya..."

"Don't call me that! I didn't even say yes!"

"Fine. You see, pabo..." And he told me the most bizarre story ever.

Seungri's POV

*Flashback*

I reached my huge house, only to be greeted by my parents talking with some strangers. My mom saw me and ran to me. "Seunghyun-ah, come, come! Meet your in-laws!" I looked at her, completely shocked. What the hell was she going on about? I just followed her to the couch and sat next to my dad. The conversation that occurred after shocked me the most.

"Do you completely agree to this marriage, Jung Soohyun-sshi?" Say what?

"Of course, anything to improve the company relations."

"Yes, of course. Please call Miyoung here." Wha-? Who the hell is Miyoung? I looked to the stairs and I saw a girl coming down. She didn't look that bad. She was in my school's uniform. But I didn't really know if she was likeable or not.

She sat down next to the woman I assumed was her mom and shot me a glare, which I didn't think I deserved. Suddenly, it all made sense. "Are you guys marrying me off?"

"Yes, my boy. Now stop asking pathetic questions and keep quiet."

"Woah,woah, woah. I didn't even agree to this in the first place. How can you decide this all of a sudden? Don't I have a say in this?"

"Look here, Seunghyun-ah, this is for your future. Do you want a strong company to run or not? If you do, then keep quiet until our guests leave." I glared at him and then looked over to Miyoung's family. She seemed to be in denial as well. Suddenly she got up.

"That's it. I'm leaving. I can't stand looking at you anymore." With that, she picked up her back pack and left. I stood up too.

"Dad, I'm not letting you take over my life again. That's it. I'm outta here." I ran to the huge walk-in closet next to the front door, grabbed my coat and ran out. I wandered around the neighbourhood for a few hours until I felt hungry. Then I saw a cafe, and decided to walk in.

*End of Flashback*

I gripped Sunhee's hand tighter than ever. "Look, please, help me. I know we're sworn enemies and everything, but please, I need you to date me."

"What about Miyoung?"

"She won't mind. She doesn't want to marry me either." She looked to the table, clearly thinking about her decision. I looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would say 'yes'. Finally, she looked up.

"I'll do it. I'll date you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sunhee's POV

"I'll do it. I'll date you." Yes, I said it. Not because of him, though. I'm doing it for Maddie. My best friend was in such a mess, being forced to marry this idiot of a guy. It was up to me to save her. And heck, I could have some fun with this!

Seungri literally jumped out of his seat in joy. Wow, is this guy easy to please or what? "Gumawo! Thank you so much! I owe you my life!" He said, shaking my hand over and over again. I just nodded meekly, dumbfounded by his actions. "Please let Miyoung know, will you?" He asked me as we stepped out of the shop.

"Sure, no problem," I said in a unbelievably monotonous voice. He smiled... gratefully. Weird.

"See you tomorrow, jagi," he whispered, and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. As he walked down the sidewalk, I looked at his retreating figure, completely confused. Why did he kiss me? We weren't dating for real! It was just a deal to stop the marriage between him and Miyoung! I touched my cheek on the spot were he kissed me. I thought about it for a second, then gave up and pouted in frustration. I slowly went back home, shocked from the events that occurred today.

Seungri's POV

As I walked down the pavement back home, I couldn't help thinking how cute Sunhee looked when she was angry. Yes, it's true, I had fallen for her in the past two months. Her wit, boldness, and pretty much everything about her attracted me. She was nothing like those girls who followed me everywhere during lunch. She was smart, crazy, and not afraid of expressing herself in public. Hoping that I could manipulate her to like me, being the player that I am, I smirked and walked back home. Thankfully, my parents were asleep, so I climbed into my room through the window and fell asleep, exhausted but excited.

'Oh, Sunhee-ah, you pabo. You have no idea how much I love you.'


End file.
